


thirsty

by senseiT



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Dry Sex, Foreplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Raw Sex, Rough Sex, Teasing, Top Lee Taeyong, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senseiT/pseuds/senseiT
Summary: jaehyun usually wants, takes, dominates, but with taeyong he needs, begs, submits.





	thirsty

**Author's Note:**

> i started typing 02:00 am, now it's literally 04:00 am. tbh i don't know what this is or how it came to be, but i listened to taemins move album and that's the result. i usually don't think taeyong tops, but in this scenario i couldn't helpt but picture jaehyun bottom. 
> 
> IT'S MY FIRST EVER SMUT so please take that into consideration, it's probably kinda shitty. sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes, didn't proofread and yeah it's 04:00 am what do you expect, quality content? pfff
> 
> (if anyone's interested, it's probably during boss era.)

 

* * *

 

**_but i’m nervous, sweating as if i’m being chased_ **

**_losing patience, losing my rationale_**

_\- taemin, thirsty_

 

* * *

 

 

 

slender hands tentatively slide over his spine, all careful, subtle movements with the hint of underlying pressure, and jaehyun tries his hardest to not arch into the touch. The air is thick and smells like whispered promises only waiting to be fullfilled, and he doesn’t quite know wether to breath in or just hold it. 

when fingers reach the curve of his bottom, he cant supress the needy whine that’s been waiting in the back of his throat since the start, finally released from jaehyuns pride, escaping with a shakiness that has the older momentarily pausing in his movements. a soft chuckle then velvetly cut the air, light touch completely abandoning him. Another whine, louder and more desperate than the other. 

jaehyun usually wants, takes, dominates. he’s confident enough  to not feel too humble and modest after a performance, enjoying the wild screams of the crowds, knowing he was the cause, not too rarely getting off to the feeling of being carried by the voices of thousands that could never quite touch him. 

they could only see, admire, watch, but never take take _take_. he’s confident enough to speak up to his hyungs, to let a tone in his voice that competetes with the older ones in his dorm, but would also put an end to questions from his beloved younger ones.  

there’s a reason why he stands tall, neither bends nor breaks, but with taeyong he can’t help but obey.  

oh, _taeyong_. 

taeyong is an engima he gets tired of trying to solve. everybody with a functioning brain can distinguish between on-stage taeyong and off-stage taeyong, and people would suspect the off-stage taeyong would also carry on into beedrom taeyong.  

he closes his eyes again with a content sigh when he feels hands reappearing, this time on top of his ass, thumbs rubbing in a circular motion, the movements calculated and precise, hinting at what they could possibly do. 

jaehyun can’t deny there still is an underlying softness to bedroom taeyong, the unspoken rule of stopping everything if it ever got to much for jaehyun, _only_ _jaehyun,_ and the short, but noticeable gaps between his actions that leave a window for descision only strengthen that point, but then taeyong presses and _presses_ _harder_ and it ju _st_ _feels_ _so_ _good_ _and_ _he’s_ _not_ _even_ _doing_ _much_ and jaehyun is reminded that beedrom taeyong is the epitome of danger and goes against anything he ever expected. 

the bed slightly shifts as he felt the other man lean over, his already dominating presence nearly suffocating him even more into submission at such a close space, hot breath on his ear, making jaehyun supress a pathetic whimper. the tiny strands of hair on his neck stand up, and a particulary hard circle has jaehyun gasping again, thumbs ever so slowly nearing the spot where _he_ _needs_ _him_ _the_ _most_ _right_ _now_ , and jaehyun waits waits _waits_ for taeyong to say something but nothing comes, warm air still teasingly blown on his neck at such a calm pace that jaehyun wonders if taeyong is affected at all.  

his hands and arms start to feel wobbly, he’s been on all four limbs since what felt like hours ago since their foreplay started, one of many droplets of sweat running down his temple onto the bedsheet between his fingers. 

one hand, his left he notices, leaves his ass cheek and reappears a moment later at his abdomen, fingers trailing over the dips and hills of his toned stomach, never quite enough to create a feeling, but always indicating it, causing jaehyun to feel the need for more.  

taeyong still doesn’t say anything, remaining motionless except for his hands still trailing over parts of his body, and jaehyun wants to say something, anything, but he’s not that lost yet he reminds himself, he’s not that fucking desperate to give into the other man who puts him into this state with barely a hint of effort and jaehyun wants to hate that fact, wants to despise the other man with all he had, but he finds himself unable to as taeyong promptly, suddenly dipes a finger into his still dry hole.  

it hurts and burns all sort of pains, especially since he’s never fully gotten used to bottom, but it feels so _delicious_ _and_ _finally_ _there’s_ _friction_ that he feels delirious and can’t help but wonder if he’s feeling better than he actually should.  

another chuckle is send into his dircetion, this time deeper and a lot closer closer _closer_ and both sound and finger almost make him cum right there. he bites his lips harshly, forcing his orgasm down with shaky exhales and a lot more concentration that he would have liked, but jaehyun would never live a day if he were to come from just these simple actions, even taking the foreplay into account.  

taeyong would also probably use that information against him, and that is something jaehyun is willing to take into his grave. he’s reminded that taeyong stopped moving his finger after entering him as he suddenly feels it resuming its actions, slowly moving in and out, nail deliberately scratching lightly at his inner walls.  

jaehyun's stutterd intakes of breath evolve into shaky exhales accentuated with moans and whimpers as he feels another finger slip in, stretching his rim and creating more pain that jaehyun relished in more than he should, his fingers now almost as white as the sheets he was clecnching at. the first dark spots are dancing at the edge of his vision as jaeyhung looses himself to the feeling of taeyong’s fingers. 

taeyong still hasn’t uttered a single syllabel in that silky voice of his until now, but he doesn’t need to with jaehyun filling the silence more than enough. his right hand that previously still had kneaded delicious circles onto his right cheek is removed, and jaehyun whines louder than he intends at the loss, but almost forgets his shame the the instant two fingers harshly curl inside him, reminding him of his place.  

he chockes on his breath, head throwing back to the spot nex to taeyongs, and then there’s a firm, slender, oh so pretty hand at his throat that keeps his head locked in place. he has a harder time letting out noises, and they sound higher, stranger giving the position his head was in, but the man behind him appearently finds it good enough to insert a third finger. 

the loudest moan until now fills the room, and then it was just the feeling of taeyong’s fingers inside him and at his throat. although his eyes are half open he can’t see the room, can only feel feel _feel_ taeyong around him, robbing him of his every sense and stripping jaeyhuns heart and body down to a bare minimum where he was just jung yoonoh and taeyong’s to interact with. 

he doesn’t know if it still hurt since he was completely dry when taeyong entered his fingers, the resulting sensations numbing his senses to the point of not being able to tell apart pain and pleasure, but not that it matters much. jaehyun is utterly lost and doesn’t know if he wants to be found. 

then he can’t feel the hot breaths on his neck anymore, taeyong moving his head back and resuming the upright position on his knees behind jaehyun. his right hand also moves down down _down_ _,_ missing his neglected cock that’s been ignored until now, an angry, dark red colour, and jaehyun wants to cry because he needs friction so fucking bad, anything to release the build up tension in his entire body, but he can’t, he can’t and won’t move his hands and touch himself.  

that would be reserved for another day in the future where he would finally find the strength in opposing taeyong and reminding him who was taller, stronger, but seeing as a fourth finger works him open and the trailing other hand forcefully gripping the base of his leaking cock to prevent him from coming as if he _knew_ jaehyun would be send over the edge from that, jaehyun thinks that he’d have to wait for a long, long time. 

taeyong doesn’t necessarily need four fingers, but jaehyun got the impression having the other beneath him, whriting desperately throughout torturous sessions of teasing foreplay and a _fourth_ _finger_ _when_ _he_ _already_ _spent_ _hours_ _on_ _three_ just serve as an entertainment for him.  

but the younger is long past the point of particulary caring for his pride, and he slightly presses back on the fingers, hoping it would not anger taeyong who thrived on absolute control and order in beedrom, rather coaxing him into finally fucking jaehyun like he deserves it.  

he hopes it worked when taeyong slowly retreats his fingers and _fuck_ _they_ _are_ _gone_ _,_ he feels so empty empty _empty_ and jaeyhun nearly howls with frustration, only calming down into a broken sob of moans when the head of taeyong’s cock nudges his fluttering hole. judging by the coldness he had applied lube to his length, and jaehyun’s heart swells beneath layers of want and need, but there is little time for heartwearming feelings when the head suddenly starts working him open.  

the hand around his throat leaves him at the same time, allowing him to throw his head back even further at the intrusion of taeyongs cock. 

arching his back he waits and waits for taeyong to push in but he just fucking doesn’t and when he tries pushing his hips back, two hands grab his hips in a grip that was light with a warning, dark undertone and unspoken consequences if he played too out of order.  

he tries his hardest not to rut back when taeyong only pushes in the head of his cock, not proceeding, only waiting waiting _waiting_ _,_ until he pulls it out again, driving jaehyun mad with the need for friction that was there but still not enough. he needes the entire whole damn thing in him, he needs taeyong to make him forget and just fuck him into the bed like he had no other. 

 another chuckle, a low, albeit slightly breathless sound coming from deep within the olders chest, and then his hips suddenly come in contact with jaehunys backside, bottoming out, and jaehyun _screams_ _._  

taeyong doesn’t let the other recover and sets a brutal, harsh pace, slim finger on each side of his hips digging into his heated skin. jaehyun's arms finally give out, crashing his head into the ruffled bedsheets, and he can’t bring himself to stand back up, not when there’s pleasure racing through his entire being as taeyong pulls in and out, fucking into his needy hole. he never felt as full as with taeyong’s cock inside him, splitting his inner walls open and just barely brushing this prostate, defenitely on purpose with the intention of driving him mad with further teasing.  

he doesn’t know which hand leaves his hips to come rest at his chest, pinching a nippel between thumb and forefinger, but that doesnt matter when he starts rolling it between his fingers, sometimes harshly pulling while slamming his hips into the others.  

jaehyun has never been really sensetive with his nipples, but the primal need to just release and come, together with the actual force behind taeyongs hands had him reduced to a broken mess of hiccuped moans and an occasional scream or two.  

there was just so much at the same time, the stimulation of his chest and the endless, wonderful sliding in and out of taeyong’s cock which just felt so unbelievably good that make jaehyun always think he could never top again, but then taeyong thrusts in at a slightly different angle, the tiniest o

changes, and then taeyong leaves his chest alone to fully grab his hips at the same red spots he left behind, pulling jaehyun back while thrusting forwards and jaehyun sees white, stars, taeyong taeyong _taeyong_ _._  

pleasure seeps into his brain, disabling every other sense except pleasure and jaehyun knows his throat was going to be so fucking sore the next day from all the  muffled screams into the beedshets, but that didn’t matter when taeyong hit his prostate with deadly prescision, pace never faltering.  

“that won't work, hunnie. let everyone hear.” 

It's the first time taeyong speaks up and _fuck_ , his voice reached the level of deepness he always uses in his low rapping, gravely and deep and dripping in sinful meaning, and jaehyun releases a sound he doesn’t know he was capable of when taeyong harshly pulls up his head by his hair from the sheets, other hand tightenting to make up for the loss of balance on the other side.  

hips pistoning in and out of jaeyhun, he digs his one hand even more into jaeyhun’s already bruised skin, seemingly apathetic to the marks he was going to leave behind. the latter only coughs out another sob, everything beginning to become to much for his body, the euphoric pleasure that’s been building up with every forceful thrust against his prostate rendering jaehyun’s ability to speak properly useless and limiting it into a babbled chant of taeyong’s name.  

“t-taeyong _,_ _taeyongie_ _,_ yongie _,_ please pleas _eplease_ _-”_  

 _“_ that’s right darling. cum and let everyone hear how good I’m fucking you.” 

three, four of deep deep _deeper_ thrust send jaehyun over the edge, screaming out taeyong’s name in the process. endless strands of white fall against his stomach and on the bed, his vision blacking out for several seconds. taeyong chases his own orgasm, fucking jaehyun through his and prolonging the onslaught of sensations deliciously when he himself also came, his semen flowing deep inside jaehyuns wrecked and pilant body.  

still cuming, taeyong’s hands drop down to the bed, caging jaehyuns waist and letting jaehuny’s entire upper body fall down onto the sheets. a damp forehad rests against the dip between his shoulders, and jaehyun can’t help but let out one last broken moan when taeyong doesn’t pull out yet, keeping his cum in the youngers body.  

jaehyun usually wants, takes, dominates, but taeyong was the only exception to exist, countering his usually sturdy character, catching him completely offguard, neither bending nor breacking him, but rather sweeping him off his feet, completely taking away his ground, forcing him to fall fall _fall_ until he has no other option than to let himself go with nothing but taeyongs promises and whispers to hold him steady. 

 

 

 

jaehyun usually wants, takes, _dominates_ , but with taeyong he needs, begs, _submits_.  

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> i especially blame nct u's baby don't stop, taemin's move, thirsty, and sexuality (the song lol) for this. also seventeen's shh and lillilli yabbai (that's sexy in form of aeshtetic). dangerous tracks, all of those. (also my dance group and me playing 18+ kpop dating door games but nobody needs to know that, oops)
> 
> kudos are loved and comments are heavily appreciated, even if it's just one short sentence, critique as well.
> 
>  
> 
> edit (02.06.2019): finally changed prostata to prostatE. it's the german word, and after like having it in the fic for months now i finally corrected it to the english Version.


End file.
